


[Podfic of] Our Lavish Post-Apocalyptic Lifestyle series

by exmanhater



Series: Our Lavish Post-Apocalyptic Lifestyle [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary for first story only - podfic includes all six in the series) Dean’s not a damsel, and the whole rescue + immediate disappearing act Castiel’s been using lately doesn’t do a thing for him. Not at all. (Or, the one where Sam and Castiel have a Dean-Stalkers Anonymous group).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Our Lavish Post-Apocalyptic Lifestyle series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Lavish Post-Apocalyptic Lifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187323) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1eRpjd7) (58 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1ilsrDu) (58 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 2:03:52

**Streaming:**  



End file.
